


Black Out/ When Lighting Struck

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When lightning strikes Author of story's house a certain god of Thunder has some explaining to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out/ When Lighting Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> I'm not sure how this turned into a threesome story but it has, so I decided to post it. I'm not into those kind of stories because frankly I don't like sharing. However sometimes I will read stories like that because I am curious by nature and I am interested in the dynamic. Anyways, I won't be writting anymore threesomes this is it. I gift this to OnlyOneKingLoki whose threesome stories about Tomki and reader gave me insperation to write my own. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed :) This was by the way quite awkward to write so I hope I did good. Btw this was also inspired by the fact that my house was struck by lighting and there was a huge thunder storm outside while it happened. Btw I am in this but I'm only Loki's girlfriend.

"Thor!" I called out quite annoyed. He appeared in front of me feeling sheepish with Loki by his side. Loki rushed to me and held me tightly. "I…it….and then…" Thor tried to explain.

"Tell me something…do I go around zapping your house when it rains? And then leave you for hours without power while it's very cold outside?" I asked highly peeved laying my head on Loki's shoulder.

"You scared my Enchantress" Loki said gently caressing my hair. "I am sorry, I truly did not mean it please forgive me…it was…" Thor tried again. "You know the excuse of Loki started it can only take you so far" I said holding tightly to Loki.

 "You were the one who started it, I was just…" Loki tried but I cut him off. "And the same goes for "Thor started it I was just trying to finish it" I said."Will you not forgive me my lady?" Thor asked.

 "Thor that really scared me" I said as he took my hands in his. "I know my lady, I am truly sorry sweet Valkyrie, what can I do to appease you my darling?" he said softly. "Thor…" I tried saying as he pulled me close to him.

"Valkyrie, I want to make it up to you" he whispered letting his fingers run through my hair. "Ahem!" Loki said pulling me away from Thor, "I don't think your services are required here, Enchantress doesn't like sharing remember?" Loki said kissing my forehead.  

"Yes, you're right Loki I don't like sharing but just this once I'm willing to make an exception. "Valkyrie, do you mean it?" Thor asked.

 "Yes Viking, I mean it" I said as he kissed my hand. "Enchantress, are you sure?" Loki asked. "Yes Wolf Eyes, I'm sure, he can sleep with us just this once" I said getting ready for bed.

Thor smiled and began to take off his armor. Loki changed as well and crawled in bed next to me as did Thor. I was the "meat" in a Thorki sandwich. "I want to make love to you my Valkyrie I want you to let yourself go with me" Thor whispered.

"Brother, what part of…" Loki started but I stopped him. "Like I said you're right, I don't like sharing Wolf Eyes but I do want to be able to let myself go with your brother I want to feel more at ease besides you two are the best lovers a girl could hope for" I said softly.

"Well when you put it that way, would you like us both to show you pleasures my darling Enchantress, for us both to make love to you?" Loki breathed on my skin.

"Valkyrie, I promise you I will not do anything you do not wish me to do" Thor said caressing my cheek. I nodded, "I know I hope you're alright with this" I said.

"Of course I am, I get to be with the two beings I care about the most" Thor whispered tenderly.

"Shall we?" Loki asked. I nodded my agreement, this was going to be a strange first. Thor began to tenderly caress my cheek before kissing my neck as Loki began to trail kisses down my body. I gasped as I felt Loki between my legs.

"You sound so beautiful, just like I imagined you to be" Thor whispered in my ear as his hands ghosted on my body and he kissed me heatedly.

Meanwhile Loki waved his hand and we were all bare and exposed. "That's much better" Loki said as he slipped a finger between my legs. I closed my eyes as Thor's lips left mine and began to kiss my body.

"Well brother, isn't she enchanting?" Loki asked as Thor watched me moan to Loki's touch. "Indeed she is brother, very enchanting" Thor said about to slip between my legs when Loki stopped him.

"Now when did this happen?" Loki asked. "Excuse me?" Thor asked. "I didn't say yes, you may make love to my Enchantress first now did I?" Loki said.

 "Guys?" I said trying to get their attention as I felt Loki's finger stop it's movement. "My Valkyrie clearly said that she wanted, to let go with me" Thor retorted.

"Yes but when did she say and yes Thor you may go first?" Loki questioned. "Guys!" I said finally getting their attention. "This is not a pop quiz, nor is it a competition this is me wanting to be with the one I love and the one I'm highly attracted too and have feelings for.

Now, one of you doesn't matter which one it is, better start so one of you start" I said. Loki didn't need telling twice, he kissed me with a fiery passion and slipped himself between my legs, while Thor's hands roamed on me.

Loki began to move slowly gazing deeply into my eyes. He always made me feel like we were the only ones in the world.

Then something happened, Loki looked at Thor and kissed him as well with desire. Thor moaned as did I while I touched him, watching them both just give in to each other was magic.

Loki moaned into the kiss and they both looked at me. I kissed Loki first and then felt Thor between my legs moving slowly. We made love like that for what felt like hours of pure pleasure just switching back and forth.

After a while we lay in the afterglow. Loki held me to him while Thor laid his head close to mine.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" Loki asked as he kissed my heart. "Yes, it was wonderful, you both were amazing" I said as Thor kissed my knuckles. "As were you my Valkyrie". I laid my head on Loki's chest as Thor held us both and we fell asleep content.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
